


Seeking Opposites

by ThirteenRedVampireBites



Series: HP Rare Pair Bingo Round 2 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, F/F, Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round 2, Hogwarts Era, Marriage Proposal, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenRedVampireBites/pseuds/ThirteenRedVampireBites
Summary: From Opposite Teams, They Shouldn't Have Fallen In Love. They Did Anyway.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Ginny Weasley
Series: HP Rare Pair Bingo Round 2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714348
Kudos: 7
Collections: Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo





	Seeking Opposites

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day --- something of Quarantine...
> 
> Fills the P021 space on my HP Rarepair Bingo Card.
> 
> This is the first time I've ever written Femslash as a main pairing, and honestly, this is a cute couple who really should be together more often. 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> ~Kate-Lee

"Is everything set?" she asked eagerly, broomstick clutched between her hands. She'd come down to the pitch nearly half an hour early just to ask Madam Hooch the question. 

The hawk-eyed woman smirked, holding out the Snitch to her. "Look for yourself," she suggested. 

Eager to see if her plan would work, she ran her fingers over the markings on the Snitch, a soft click sounding before the ball opened up to reveal a hollow. The hollow was empty, and she looked up at Madam Hooch, "If I put it in there, will that affect how the Snitch flies?" 

"It shouldn't," she was assured, a hand patting her shoulder. "But we can check while we're in here. My office is warded to keep wayward Quidditch balls inside the room." 

Taking a deep breath, she dug into the small pocket of her Quidditch leathers before pulling out the object she had plans to hide in the Snitch's new hollow. Putting it inside, she snapped the two pieces of the Snitch closed, it's feathery silver wings beginning to move idly. 

"Let it go, and let's see how she moves," Madam Hooch coaxed. 

The Snitch immediately began to move properly upon being tossed into the air, and both women grinned before Madam Hooch cast a  _ Stunner _ at the ball and caught it as it fell. 

"Excellent," Madam Hooch remarked before turning to her younger companion, "Are you sure about the rest of your plan? This is your final year after all, don't you want to go out with a Quidditch win?" 

Loose raven hair fanned around her head as she shook it. "I want this plan to go through. I'm only going to distract her, I won't be going for the Snitch. If we win by points, we win by points, but the rest of the team knows about my plan, so they won't be too disappointed to lose, especially if she says yes."

"She'll say yes," Madam Hooch assured her as the clock on the wall chimed in with a reminder of the game's start in five minutes. "That girl thinks the world of you, and she will say yes, even with the wait." 

"I hope so," she agreed, suddenly nervous that this wasn't going to work, but she'd come so far, and there was no turning back now. 

"You'll see," Madam Hooch told her, before moving to her desk where the box holding the rest of the balls was sitting. She tucked the Snitch back into the case before closing the lid and hefting it into her arms. "Let's go get this started. You've got a girl to get after all." 

She managed to drag the game out for almost three hours. The score was tied at 210, and now, it was time to put the rest of her plan into motion. She fell back from idly flying around the pitch, stopping to pretend to search for the Snitch. She could hear the commentator wondering what she was doing, and then the sound picked up as her opponent shot after the Snitch. 

She noticed peripherally as her team, and the other both came and surrounded her. She waited with bated breath for her opponent to grab the Snitch, the lock releasing as the other girl wrapped her hands around the ball. Her opponent turned suddenly to face her and the others, a baffled look crossing her face as she took in what was going on behind her. 

Each member of their teams had their wands in hand, blue sparks hovering over their heads in the shapes of letters. Together their teammates' lights spelled out:  ** Stay Forever? **

"I love you, Ginny," she started, her voice enhanced so that the other could hear her. "Stay with me forever?" 

"Yes. Yes! Cho, of course!" The redhead leaned over the space between them, tangling freckled fingers in Cho's blue leathers and tugging her across to pull her into a deep kiss. The first of many in their new future of togetherness. 

**Author's Note:**

> #  [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> 
> 
> ***Tumblr may not work. Just a warning.***  
> 


End file.
